J'ai rien demandé moi!
by Cormier
Summary: Duo est un peu surmené par son boulot et a un peu de mal à accepter le caractère de Trowa...32? duo ne sais plus où il en est...Troisième chap, fin.
1. Chapter 1

21h30. Merde, c'était mon tour de faire les courses, maintenant, les magasins sont fermés, pour sûr. Et merde.

« Maxwell, urgence. »

« Donne-la à Yuki, faut que je rentre, j'ai fini mon service depuis une heure ! »

« Yuki peut pas, il est à la cardio parce que la dame Irma, ben elle allait pas bien. »

« Ahaah, la bonne blague dame Irma ,elle ne va jamais bien ! »

« C'est une petite fille, une bête chute à vélo, je crois que c'est juste une jambe cassée, faudrait que le formulaire. »

« OK » Depuis ce matin que j'enchaîne les urgences, j'en peux plus .

Normalement, la jambe cassée, on la repère en deux secondes, hop la radio et c'est bon, puis pour remplir le formulaire d'autorisation pour le plâtre, hop deux seconde, et c'est bon, mais après, pour prévenir les parents, c'est l'enfer.

« Mais docteur, vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'a pas eu de choc crânien ? »

Les radios ont dit que non.

« Des fois on s'en aperçoit trop tard… »

Et blablablabla….C'est qui le médecin dans l'histoire ? Résultat, il est 22h30 quand je sors de l'hôpital. ET MERDE.

Après la guerre, j'ai décidé de faire des études de médecine, parce que j'avais tué tellement de gens que j'ai voulus en sauver d'autres. Sally m'a fait des cours vitesse grand V, résultat ? Docteur Duo maxwell, 18ans, médecin. Avouez, c'est classe non ? Heureusement, paraît que je fais plus vieux à cause des horaires pas possibles de l'hôpital, parce que sinon, pour sûr que m'en y aurait pas un qui viendrait dans l'hôpital !

J'ai voulu m'installer sur L2 et devinez qui a aussi voulu s'installer sur L2 ? Un cirque ! Bon d'accord, il est où le rapport, la conséquence,…En fait ce n'est pas n'importe quel cirque, c'est celui de Trowa. T-R-O-W-A. Vous savez le glaçon 02. J'ai pas du lui adresser plus de cinq phrases durant tout le temps de la guerre. D'un côté j'ai pas du lui adressé plus la parole depuis qu'on habite ensemble…

Ben ouais, c'est ça le grand BLOP, comme dirait mon copain Nemo, parce qu'au Barton, ça lui disait pas trop d'être acrobate 24h/24, c'était bien gentil pendant la guerre, sympa la planque mais voilà…La Catherine elle pouvait se faire un peu pesante à la fin (et sur ce point je compatis, parce qu'une nana, qui vous invite à dîner et vous offre une vielle soupe à la chaussette (remarquez, elle le dit elle-même). Donc, notre Trowa, il a eu vite fait de se trouver une place d'architecte à mi-temps. Pourquoi architecte ? Alors là…C'est le mystère total. Même Quatre a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai dit. N'empêche que quand il a compris que c'était pas une blague (ben ouais, parce que les miennes normalement elles volent plus haut), il en est resté baba, le petit'Winner. Bon d'accord, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais pourquoi il loge avec moi le glaçon 2 ? Ben là encore j'ai pas compris, remarquez, j'suis pas con hein, mais avec le Barton, j'ai un peu de mal. Je crois qu'un jour il est venu me demander si pour un temps, il pouvait squatter mon appart, remarquez, il est assez grand l'appart, et puis, il était sensé en trouver un pour lui et allait savoir pourquoi, c'est toujours pas fait !

La première chose que je vois quand je rentre dans l'appart, c'est la table, mise avec la carafe, les sous-plats, et tout…manque juste le plat…Où c'est qu'il est le plat-plat ? Ben ouais parce que Trowa, malgré ces deux boulots, il arrive à tout faire, les courses, la cuisine.. Mais pas le ménage. Pour le ménage, on a une femme de ménage. Je sais, on pourrait faire des efforts, mais c'est comme ça, dès que un de nous deux prend l'aspirateur en main, on a de l'urticaire. C'est…..Comme ça !

Trowa est dans le bureau, enfin, dans son bureau parce que moi, à part pour conclure mes impôts, j'ai pas besoin de bureau, lui par contre…De grandes planches avec pleins de traits, des dessins, des règles ….des maisons aussi, beaucoup de maisons…

J'entrouvre la porte et….Admirez.

C'est un moment que j'adore et qui me permet de décompresser du stress de la journée.

En fait, faut comprendre, Trowa, si vous lui dite que la terre s'écroulera demain, il vous soulèvera son sourcil et basta. Si vous lui dite « je suis renvoyé », il hochera la tête style « je compatis », mais rien de plus, il est pas du genre à s'embarrasser de sentiments, ou de paroles…Et pourtant, le seul moment où je vois ses yeux brillaient, où je le vois portait un intérêt vif, c'est quand il dessine ses plans. Nan, sans blague, c'est assez incroyable.

« Bonsoir »

Monsieur dédaigne tourner la tête.

« Bonne journée ? »

Trowa hoche la tête et se lève, il travaille très souvent ici, donc, quand je pars au boulot, il se met au travaille, quand je rentre, il arrête.

Et nous voilà dans la cuisine, mais dis-moi Trowa, que cherches tu comme ça des yeux ?

« C'était pas ton tour ? »

« Hein ? Ah…. »

Et voilà, un truc que je supporte pas chez lui. J'ai oublié de faire les courses et il le sait très bien, mais vous croyez qu'il va me reprocher quelque chose ? Nada ; limite, il en a rien à faire qu'il y est de la bouffe ou pas. Il est tuant ce mec, c'est comme vivre avec un mur, je vous jure.

« je suis désolé, je suis sorti trop tard »

« Pas grave »

Pas grave ? Mais moi j'aurai sauté au plafond si j'avais été à sa place ! De un, il est super tard et il doit trop avoir la dalle comme moi, de deux, c'est pas la première fois que je lui fais le coup.

« J'ai acheté une pizza surgelée et une tarte au citron »

Et la je suis sensé répondre quoi ? Merde, c'est pas possible, il pense à tout, même quand c'est pas à lui, il pense même au dessert ! En plus la tarte au citron, c'est ma préférée et il le sait.

Le four est déjà préchauffé.

Je bafouille un vague merci et m'affale sur le canapé. Ce mec j'arrive vraiment pas à le cerner. Des fois j'aimerai qu'il m'engueule, des fois j'aimerai qu'il fasse des gaffes, qu'il oubli des trucs importants. Trowa s'assoit sur le tabouret près du four et m'observe.

Heureusement que le téléphone sonne, je sais pas quoi dire.

« Allô ? »

« Duo ? »

« 'soir Quatre. »

« Ça fait des lustres, en temps normal je tombe toujours sur Trowa, paraît qu'être médecin c'est pas de tout repos hein ? »

« Mmm, peut-être, comment vas-tu ? »

« Génial, Wufei et Sally vienne dînait ce soir, et… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à pouffer ? »

« rien, c'est juste Heero qui s'est mis à la cuisine…Je te dis pas les dégâts… »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, Heero aux fourneaux…. Trop mignon.

« En fait je voulais juste souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Trowa avant que les autres arrivent, je sais qu'Heero a déjà téléphoné mais j'ai pas eu le temps…Wufei l'a sûrement déjà fait… »

ET MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! Mon dieu, et je fais quoi là ? Quel con je suis ! C'est le genre de situation qu'on peut pas supporter.

« Duo ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Ça va ? »

« Je te passe Trowa. »

Je tends le combiné à Trowa qui le prend SANS un mot. Il me tourne le dos et pendant ce temps, j'attrape ma veste et sors en silence.

Son anniversaire ? Et personne ne m'a prévenu ? Si je lui souhaite maintenant, ça serait horrible, du genre, j'ai tout foiré, j'ai eu besoin d'entendre quelqu'un te le souhaiter pour me le rappeler. J'aurai du lui préparer un truc, n'importe quoi, inviter Catherine, les gens cirque, acheter SA tarte préférée. Mon dieu que je dois être bas dans son estime.

J'y crois pas….Il pleut. IL PLEUT ! C'est dingue ça !

J'étais très bien sans lui, pourquoi il est arrivé dans mon appart comme ça hein ? J'ai rien demandé à personne moi. Et en plus j'enchaîne les gaffes. Il m'énerve, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je suis nerveux depuis la fin de la guerre, j'en ai ras le bol, je n'imaginais pas comme ça ma vie d'après guerre !

Ah, voilà je chiale, je me retrouve dans ce foutu cimetière, devant cette foutue tombe.

Ah mon père. Je m'adosse contre la pierre tombale et je regarde le ciel, mes larmes sont mêlées aux gouttes de pluie. Pourquoi je pleure, pourquoi je suis excédé comme ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens, J'en veux à Trowa d'être si parfait, si calme, et pourtant il n'y est pour rien. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi bien que lui ? Rentrer à l'heure, réussir à le mettre à l'aise, et pas toujours l'inverse, arrêter de lui raconter des blablas sans intérêts… Je suis fatigué, j'ai chaud et froid. Ma veste est trempée, mes vêtements aussi.

Des bras m'entourent. Un murmure parvient à mon oreille.

« Si tu veux je m'en vais. »

Ahhh. Quel égoïste je suis !

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pr les rewiews, elles me font tjrs plaisir ! (je sais que le couple Duo/Trowa est rare, mais comme j'avais l'impression que dans « Blind target », Heero était destiné à Réléna, je me suis tournée vers ce couple qui est un peu plus difficile à accroder.)**

Cormier

Chapitre 2 

Paraît que la vie est faite de haut et de bas…Et ben je peux vous assurer que là, je suis tout tout en bas. Y a pas plus bas, pour sûr !

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, mon dieu ma tête. Tiens mon oreiller… Bonjour toi. Oh, mon lit, et là sur moi, mon pyjama,… Mais c'est que ça faisait un bail qu'on s'était pas vus hein les gars ? Ah ma chère chambre. Ah cher délire, aurais-je de la fièvre ? Sûrement, pas médecin pour rien tient !

N'empêche que j'ai pas envie de me rappeler ce qui c'est passé avant parce que JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR QUI M'A RAMENE ET QUI C'EST OCCUPE DE MOI !Ah, Trowa.

Bon, faut quand même que je me lève et que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui. Enfin plutôt une longue conversation…Et vu les bruits du salon, il doit y être en ce moment. Respire. Ouvre la porte et….

« Quatre ? »

« Par Allah, Duo, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas repris connaissance, on s'inquiétait vraiment, comment vas-tu ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quatre ! »

« Pardon, c'est parti tout seul…. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Hein ? Ah, c'est Trowa qui nous a téléphoné et on est venu le plus vite possible… »

« On ? »

« Euh….Ben oui, on…. »

« Quatre…. »

« ehm, « on » c'est juste Heero, Wufei, Sally et Lili…. »

Mon dieu.

« Lili ? »

« C'est le chat que m'a offert Heero, j'avais aucune envie de la laisser tout de seule ! »

Et ben, y en a qui sont dans leur période Haut, Mais alors, plus haut y a pas, Quatre est radieux. J'ai la crève je te rappelle !

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Salut Hee-chan ! Merci d'être venu, mais bon je vais pas mourir demain hein ? »

« On n'allait quand même pas laisser un malade tout seul ! »

« Tout seul ? »

« Le cirque de Trowa a déménagé….. »

C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule.

Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan

« C'est d'ailleurs bizarre parce qu'il le savait depuis longtemps mais il m'avait dit qu'il comptait prendre son boulot d'architecte à plein temps… »

Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan

Quand la cale est enlevée, rien n'arrête la roue. Tout s'enchaîne en catastrophe sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Egoïste, je suis qu'un égoïste.

Mais au fond de moi, je suis soulagé parce qu'il est parti. Il a quitté mon appartement/ Jamais je ne saurai pourquoi il avait habité ici…Mais je lui suis reconnaissant pour sa gentillesse et je suis conscient de mon égoïsme, mais je n'en pouvais plus de me comparer sans cesse à lui, d'être toujours près de lui.

Voilà, trois jours ont passé et…

« Oui Quatre, je peux me débrouiller, oui je vais mieux, non je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes dès que tu auras fermé la porte, et oui, je sais qu'il reste le gigot d'hier dans le frigo, oui, j'éteins bien le gaz après l'avoir chauffé, et TU VAS RATER TA NAVETTE ! »

« Pas possible, c'est une privé, on est les seuls passagers, alors, n'oublis pas aussi…. »

« HEERO je t'en supplie, emmène-le ! »

Maintenant, le boulot à repris et j'enchaîne les heures, quand je rentre le soir, l'appartement est vide, mais ça ne me dérange pas…Bon d'accord, je jeune souvent, mais c'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer tôt, ni rien, je vis ma vie et c'est parfait ! Je n'ai pas pu envoyer une carte à Trowa pour m'excuser de beaucoup de chose parce que son cirque n'a pas encore d'adresse fixe.

« Maxwell, Urgence ! »

Merde un accident de voiture. Merde, une gamine qui a failli traverser le pare-brise !

« Salle de réanimation ! »

C'est bon, elle s'en est sortie, mais avec un œil en moins, elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs semaines…Je suis mort, crevé, et l'appart est vide, et pourtant, c'est jeudi, c'est son tour de faire les courses. Je me dirige vers le bureau, la lumière est éteinte, les feuilles, les règles sont parties, les maisons aussi… Téléphone, à tous les coups c'est Marc, il va encore m'emmener en boîte draguer des filles. Vous allez rire, mais même à 18 ans, les filles ne m'intéressent pas trop, les garçons n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Je fais des rencontres, des fois… mais je refuse toujours de m'enfoncer dans une relation durable. Ça m'intéresse pas.

Après avoir raccrocher poliment, je commence à faire couler l'eau du bain. Je me déshabille, et juste histoire de voir, je me pèse. Trois kilos en moins…ça commence à se voir, j'irai au Mc Do demain, sinon Quatre me fera une crise. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon corps semble tellement fragile, je suis quand même musclé, mais on a l'impression que tout peut s'écrouler. Remarquez, ma tête n'est pas mieux non plus ; blanche, des cernes, des mèches trop longues, des yeux vides. Bah, c'est le métier de médecin… J'entre dans l'eau. Et là, je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pleure, je pleure, les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler sur mes joues, mais pourquoi bon sang ? J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre. _Trowa…….._

Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fous dans une navette pour L8 ? J'ai juste envie de voir un bon spectacle de cirque, c'est tout…………………………………………………………… ………………… …………………………………………………………………… ………………………….. Bon écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, et je ne cherche pas à savoir. On verra sur place Ok ? Et puis rien ne m'oblige à aller au cirque, paraît que L8 est une très belle colonie….Oui, je sais que je suis un salaud, (égoïste) et qu'après l'avoir (presque) foutu à la porte, je vais le chercher, mais lui il s'en fout non ? C'est un mur ce gars, je vous l'ai dit.

Finalement, j'ai laissé tomber la visite de L8 ; voilà le chapiteau, les enfants, les parents excédés, les grands-parents plus calmes, les éléphants, les dromadaires, les roulottes des artistes……………….Tiens, tous veulent être devant. Moi je préfère être derrière, allez savoir pourquoi. Comme le cirque est grand est que je suis tout en haut, il ne risque pas de me voir.

C'est son tour, la planche à couteau est mise en place, voilà Catherine, souriante, et qui est ce qui sort de l'ombre…Je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir son visage que déjà il se penche pour saluer le public…C'est moi où il aurait maigrit ? n'empêche qu'il est comme avant, et le numéro fait un tabac, les enfants en restent babas, faut avouer que Catherine maîtrise bien les couteaux…

Mais je sais que le rôle de Trowa ne fait que commencer car après il monte dans les airs, sur ses trapèzes. Le voilà qui s'élève à la suite de Catherine et de deux autres acrobates bien baraqués. Il saute, il tourbillonne, il vole. Les enfants ont tous les yeux rivés sur lui, c'est le plus souple le plus... Même les adultes sont impressionnés.

Alors qu'il venait de lâcher un trapèze et s'élançait pour en attraper un autre, je ne sais comment, il me voit. Son regard se fixe au mien, je ne sais s'il exprime de la surprise, mais il en demeure pas moins que Trowa manque le trapèze, que les enfants cris, et qu'il retombe avec souplesse sur le filet. Tous applaudissent, je le vois me chercher des yeux, mais encore trop étourdi par la longue chute il ne parvient pas à me repérer et je m'éclipse en silence. Encore une boulette, je ne peux que me féliciter…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bon, je lui ai fait quelque chose au lion ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Le spectacle finit dans 10 minutes…J'ai peur…Peur de revoir Trowa face à moi. M'en voudra-t-il ? Sûrement pas, avec lui, rien est grave. Que vais-je lui dire ? Ne dois-je pas avant réfléchir à tout ça ? Pour quelles raisons vais-je le retrouver alors que je l'ai mis dehors ? Me détestera-t-il ? Sûrement au fond de lui, doit-il me détester déjà, mon attitude est ignoble, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis comporté de cette façon.

« Duo ? »

Te voilà Trowa, pareil que quand je t'ai connu, avec ta mèche qui te couvre tout un œil, ce regard droit, cette perle émeraude au fond de tes yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« En fait je suis désolé pour tout Trowa… »

« Ecoute Duo, je comprends avec tout ce qui s'est passé que tu veuilles garder une certaine liberté. »

« Mais on a toute une guerre en commun, on a vécu des choses qui sont gravées en nous pour toujours, je n'avais pas à me comporter comme cela ! »

« Duo?… »

« …En fait… »

Je me sens mal, les mots ne veulent pas sortir…Je me sens faible.

« Bonjour Duo ! »

Hein ?

« Bonjour Catherine… » _Tu tombes vraiment bien…--_

« Quelle joie de te voir parmi nous, tu resteras bien ce soir non ? »

« Euh… »

« Il vaut mieux, Duo, il se fait tard et tu sembles fatigué. »

Donc, après que je t'ai mis quasiment à la porte, voilà que tu m'offre l'hospitalité…

« C'est encore de la bonne vieille soupe à la chaussette ! »

Ah, Ah, bonheur…Elle est vraiment dégueu, comment Trowa fait-il pour avaler ça tous les jours ?

« Duo…. »

Hum ?

« …Jette la discrètement dans la terre. »

Hein ? Pincez-moi, je ne peux pas avoir vu Trowa Barton jeter la soupe de Catherine ?

« Au fait, Trowa, Duo dormira où ? »

« Dans la roulotte vide des hôtes temporaires. »

« Mais les dresseurs de perroquets sont arrivés aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah, s'il n'y a pas place ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, je peux trouver un hôtel… »

« Ça va pas ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Il y a un deuxième lit dans ma roulotte, mais j'aurai voulu te passer un endroit plus grand. »

« Ça ira très bien Trowa. »

La roulotte de Trowa est simple et agréable. La première chose que Trowa fait en entrant, c'est de préchauffer le four.

« Ça te dit une pizza ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Ah, tu peux m'attraper le couteau dans le deuxième tiroir ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle est pas très grande la roulotte, alors plutôt que de se marcher sur les pieds.

Oups, j'ai du me tromper de tiroir parce que dans celui-ci y que des papiers et des photos. Des photos de nous quatre…Heero, Quatre, Wufei et moi. On ne regarde jamais l'objectif, et on n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'on nous prend en photos…Là, Wufei s'entraîne avec son sabre, là Quatre répare son gundam, et là Heero qui tape sur son laptop et moi juste derrière, prêt à lui crié dans les oreilles…

Bon, Trowa n'a rien vu, on referme le tiroir discrétos, et on ouvre le bon. Oulà, on peut faire un meurtre avec ce couteau…Tu comptes m'assassiner Trowa ? En tout cas, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est devenu architecte, la photo, le dessin…

Bon, pizza vs soupe, y a pas photo hein ? C'est la pizza qui l'emporte !

«Voilà ta couchette, j'ai mis des draps propres. »

Ah, çaa l'air super confortable, j'ai hâte de m'y allonger.

Je dors en haut, Trowa en bas. Je l'entends respirer. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« Tu dors ? »

DINGUE ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé!

« non. Et toi ? »

« … ? »

« Pardon, j'suis bête… »

Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'était quoi cette question ?

« Trowa, comment as-tu su que je serai au cimetière ? Enfin pour le...Le père Maxwell ? »

« Tu… »

« Je ?…. »

« Tu parles dans ton sommeil, quand tu fais des cauchemars.»

Génial, je fais des cauchemars devant mon ex-coéquipier à 18 ans…ça craint.

«J'ai du te réveiller plus d'une fois alors… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ben ouais, avec toi rien est grave. »

« Duo… Ce jour-là où je suis venu te chercher dans le cimetière…Après, tu as pleuré, pendant très longtemps… »

Ah, il doit pas avoir l'habitude de me voir triste, effrayé peut-être à cause des cauchemars, mais triste sûrement pas.

« …Tu as tout raconté, tout ce que tu avais vécu sur L2 dans ton enfance, Solo, l'église… Désolé, je ne savais pas. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

….

….

« Trowa, je sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec moi. Quand tu es avec moi, tu me rappelles tout le temps la guerre. Tout ce que j'ai fait, et des fois j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Vous, vous êtes forts. Quatre, Heero, Wufei, et toi vous arrivez à vivre avec, mais moi des fois, je ne peux supporter tout ce sang sur mes mains, des fois je rêve que je suis né dans une famille normale et que je n'ai jamais été mêlé à la guerre… Que je n'ai jamais tué personne. »

Je sanglote désormais, mais j'en ai rien à faire, qu'il me prenne pour un lâche s'il veut.

« Je n'arrive pas à assumer ce que j'ai fait, même si c'est pour la bonne cause, je suis qu'un ado non ? Et si je travaille autant c'est parce que ça me permet d'oublier, de ne pas y penser. »

« Et moi je sais pourquoi je suis venu vivre avec toi Duo, c'est parce que les souvenirs de la guerre sont pesants pour moi aussi, et je me disais que si je vivais avec toi qui sourit tout le temps, j'aurais envie de m'accrocher à la vie, de ne pas baisser les bras. Même quand tu arrivais en retard, tu réussissais toujours à sourire, à me raconter ta journée…En fait, j'ai vite vu qu'au fur et à mesure, tu devenais moins joyeux, plus fatigué, comme si tu te fanais…Alors, quand j'ai compris que c'était à cause de moi, je suis parti, je suis désolé Duo. »

«Trowa…Je peux aller boire ? »

« Hum »

Je pose mon front sur le miroir, comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant à être le seul à souffrir de cette guerre ? Si Heero et Quatre se sont mis ensemble, ce n'est pas par hasard. Si Wufei s'est installé dans la même ville qu'eux, ce n'est pas non plus par hasard. Ce que nous avons vécu, au fond de nous, nous ne le souhaitons même pas à notre pire ennemi. C'est gravé en nous et nous pèse dans nos cœurs pour toujours. Trowa n'est pas venu par hasard sur L2, lui non plus ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Et par la même occasion, grâce à lui, moi non plus je n'ai pas été seul. Et si Quatre, Heero et Wufei se sont déplacés quand j'étais malade, c'est parce que Trowa ne savait pas comment me faire face, et qu'eux l'avaient compris et qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas me laisser seul… Je fais couler de l'eau, histoire que Trowa croit que je bois. En fait, c'est ensemble que nous nous arriverons à surmonter cette période.

Je retourne près des couchettes.

« Trowa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci »

« C'est moi qui te remercie, grâce à toi, j'ai découvert une chose très précieuse. »

Il ne me dit pas ce que c'est, mais je l'ai deviné, mais c'est trop tôt, il le sait, il veut me laisser le temps.

Je ne remonte pas dans le lit, tant pis pour les draps propres et je me glisse dans le sien.

« Je peux ? »

Trowa ne répond pas et hésitant, passe son bras autour de moi.

Je me blottis contre lui et niche ma tête dans son coup. Je pense que le sommeil nous a gagné très vite et allait savoir pourquoi, on s'est réveillé par terre. Le lit est vraiment trop petit.

Voilà, Trowa avait une réunion pour un nouveau projet et moi, j'avais promis, comme il rentrait tard de préparer le repas. C'est encore loupé, il est 21h30 et j'ai toujours pas quitté l'hôpital, foutue Dame Irma ! En plus j'avais vraiment voulu tout préparer, faire une jolie table, un bon repas…Merde !

Je rentre, il est 22h, pour sûre que Trowa est déjà rentré. Merde !

La table est mise, le repas est près et attention, c'est pas une pizza, mais un vrai repas vietnamien, fait entièrement maison apparemment.

« Trowa je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas fait… »

« Euh… »

« Ecoute, chacun ses qualités, chacun ses défauts, et le tien en ce qui concerne les repas, je l'accepte sans problème. »

Le repas est vraiment très bon, Trowa est un excellent cuisinier.

« Duo ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu me complimentes, je crois que j'ai compris. »

Vers la fin du repas, un peu avec hésitation, j'ai pris la main de Trowa. Il ne l'a pas retiré.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé le temps. »

Trowa se penche au-dessus de la table et m'embrasse. Je suis aux anges.

FIN

(Je n'ai pas voulu mettre de « Je t'aime », parce que je crois que j'aime pas cette phrase, surtout que quand je l'écris, elle semble dénué de tout sens…mais je trouve que le verbe « Aimer » est très beau, mais, le « je t'aime » bof, bof…je préfère encore en japonais !


End file.
